This Is What Love Feels Like
by Queenbee1217
Summary: Rachel and Santana like each other, but neither one of them now. Will Rachel confess her feelings? Or will Santana confess hers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving to New York

When Santana got to her dorm room her roommate was already there and unpacked. "Hi, I'm roommate." The girl jumped and turned around. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Santana said apologetically.

"It's Ok. And my name is R-rachel." They stared at each other for awhile. "Do you need help?" Rachel says noticing Santana carrying alot of things. "

Umm, sure." Santana hands Rachel a bag and their hands lightly touch and she felt the shock go throw her whole body. She walked over to Santana's bed and put her bag down on the bed. Rachel put her headphones on and closed her eye. _

"Rachel...Rachel...Wake Up!" She heard a voice say.  
_

"Ugh...Leave me alone. I'm sleepy." Rachel said."What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to go out eat and get to know each other more since wear practically living together now. But it seems that you're to sleep to get up. So I'll just go by myself."

Rachel opened her eyes to see. "I'm up. We can go out to dinner at the diner." Rachel said quickly and eyes wide.

'Wanky' Santana thought. "Okay." says Santana. Rachel gets up and fixes her hair before they leave. _


	2. The Diner

When Rachel and Santana got to the diner. They sat in the right corner of the restaurant. Santana honestly had to say the place was pretty nice compared to the places in Lima. They looked over their menus the waitress came over.

"Hi, my name is Kurt and i'll be your waiter today." Says Kurt with a smile. "What we you be having Dinner, today?"

"I will have a salad with a Coke." Says Rachel with a smile on her face.

Santana looks at Rachel shocked just a salad. What? She is going to be so hungry later on. She noticed both of them looking at her."Um, sorry. I'll have a steak and a mash potato." Kurt walks away and I continue to look at her shocked.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Says Rachel with a confused face.

"Just a salad are you crazy. Do you even eat?" Says Santana.

"No, I'm a vegan." Says Rachel.

"Why?" Says Santana. Rachel shrugs in response. "Anyway. Can you sing?"

"I am majoring in Musical Arts." Says Rachel sounding proud of herself.

"Me too...Do you wanna sing a duet?" Rachel nods excitedly and they get up and walk to the stage.

"I'm so happy we came on Karaoke night." Says Rachel looking throw the song list with Santana.

"Me too. I love singing." Says Santana with a wide grin on her face. They end up picking The Way You Make Me Feel because they both love the song.

(The Way You Make Me Feel by Micheal Jackson Sung by Rachel and Santana)

When they were done singing the song they found their lips 2 centimeters and looking in to each others eyes. Santana looks at Rachel's lips and Rachel looks at Santana's lips. They both lean in and kiss each put her hand on Santana's neck deepening the kiss. Santana let out a little moan before pulling away. She heard all they cheering. Santana held out her hand and Rachel took it.


	3. The Diner part 2

**This is chapter 3 sorry 2 was so short...Well hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

**The D****iner part 2**

"Well that was interesting." Says Santana trying to start a conversation. They had be sitting their for 10 minutes in awkward silence.

"That was the best kiss I have had in like 2 years." Santana blushes. Rachel looks up from her food and at Santana. Santana quickly looks at her plate. "I saw that."

Santana looks up with a puzzled expression. "Saw what?"

"You blushed."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Don't lie Santana."

Rachel gives Santana a evil eye."Okay. I may have blushed but it was only because you said that, that kiss was the best you have had in two years."

"It was...I l-like you." Rachel says nervously.

"I like you too."

"So what does this mean for us?"

Santana thinks for a second. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I would love too... Do you wanna go for a walk in Central Park?"

"Sure." Santana pulled out her wallet and put twenty-five dollars on the table. "Consider this the first date." She held her hand out and Rachel took as they started to walk out of the Spot light Diner.

* * *

As Rachel and Santana walk around Central Park they start to find out more about each. "So you almost got married in Senior year but one of your bridesmaids got in to a car crash... Well, is she okay now." says Santana.

"Yes. She perfectly fine now. If you saw her you wouldn't even know she was in a accident."

"What happened with you and Finn the second time you almost got married?"

"Well I got in to NYADA and he didn't get into Pace. So, I was going to stay in Lima and reapply next year but.. on our wedding day he drove me to the train station and told me he was going to join the army and that he was breaking up with me. So that's when I decided I was done with boys. And I secretly always like Quinn but she's with Puck. So... yeah. Tell me about you know." Says Rachel eager to know more about her girlfriend.

"Well I am from Ohio, but I moved when I was 5. We ended up moving to California because my dad got a promotion. Then in High School I had a girlfriend her name was Brittany and I thought I would spend the rest of my rest of my life with her but in one of her important math test she got the highest score in the whole country, so MIT came and made her take a test. She toke and they figured out she was the smartest since Albert Instein and they dragged her to Massachusetts. And that's the last I've heard of her." Santana sighed. "She was I could think about til I saw you."

Rachel blushed at Santana's words. They continued to walking and telling each other things about each other.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was at this camp and you con't have electronics. I almost died,but anyways. I hope you like it and please review!**


	4. Sorry

**I am so sorry it took me so long to type. I have been so busy with camp. They have literally been back to back. But just to let you know I might not be able to type until Monday or Tuesday. ):**


	5. Time Jump

**Hey guys, i'm so sorry I haven't been typing I've just been so busy with school and my mom always telling me to do something when i'm trying to type. But I have a little free time before I got to bed so hear you go.**

* * *

**5 months later**

"Hey babe?" Says Santana.

"Yeah?" Says Rachel from their bedroom.

"I want you to met my parents on Spring Break. Do you want to met them?" She walks into the room and sits on her bed. No response. "Babe?" Rachel was just sitting on the bed looking into space. "Rachel?" Santana walked over to her and waved her hand in Rachel's face. Rachel jumped up and looked at Santana.

"M-my P-p-parents d-don't k-know about -u-us." Rachel stumbled. Santana looked at her angry and confused. Rachel was about to talk but Santana cut her off.

"How don't your parents now about us we've been dating for about 5 months. Do you just not care about that whole five months. I m-." Rachel cut me off by putting her lips on mines.

I pulled away knowing Santana was satisfied. "I do care but, I really don't talk to my parents because the first time I saw you, I knew, just knew I would get you so I called them and told them that I was gay. They got really angry and told me I was the worst daughter and that I was not their child anymore. So, I just had to tell you it's been killing me and Santana you are they love of my life. I will care about you until the day I die. You are the best thing I have in this miserable ass world." Rachel leaned in and pecked Santana on the lips.

Santana was all teary and about to cry. So Rachel pulled her on to the bed and they just laid their in silence.

* * *

Santana and Rachel eventually fell asleep until Rachel's phone rang. She looked at the number but it didn't have a caller idea so she just ignored. She slipped out of Santana's arms and went to go cook dinner in the kitchen. Since the school prohibited being in a relationship with your roommate she and Santana moved out and got a shoe box apartment a few blocks away from school.

She was going to make something nice since she made Santana a little upset. Rachel got out they carrots and the salmon. She got a pot and put water. She put the pot on the stove and cut the carrots will she waited for they water to boil. The doorbell rang.

"What the hell?" Rachel said aloud. They weren't expecting anybody. She went to the door ans slid in open. And their at her door was...

* * *

**If you think you know who it is put it in the reviews**


	6. Who is it?

Rachel opened the door to see Finn Hudson. Her ex that she never wanted to see again. The only person she used to love. The one that broke her heart to be in they army. Why is he even here? He's supposed to be in they army.

"Hi, Rachel." He said nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

I look at him clueless."You came to see me."

"Ye-"

Rachel doesn't even let him finish. She just snaps. "You could have been living here with me. But no you just had to leave me. Finn, I loved you. And you broke my heart." Rachel started to tear up.

Santana's walks out of their room."Babe, who is that?"

"This is Finn." Santana looked a Rachel clueless. "You remember he's the one that broke my heart."

"Oh, so this is the-"

"Who it this? And why is she calling you babe?"Says Finn.

"This is my girlfriend. And her name is Santana. And I love her now." Rachel grabs Santana's hand for comfort.

"Oh." he says looking down. "Well, i'm gonna go. So ,bye." He walked out looking depressed.

* * *

Santana and Rachel were in the kitchen cooking and talking. When Rachel's phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Rachel this is your dad. Why did you break you with Finn he's devastated."

"Well, he should have thought about that when he joined the army, broke up with me and, got me a train ticket t o New York." And with that Rachel hung up.

"Who was that?" Says Santana.

"That was my dad."

"What did he want?"

"He asked me why I broke-"

"I thought he broke up with you at the train station."

"Yea he did. But from what they know they think I broke up with him but, he did break up with me at the train station." They continue cooking and talking until he food is done they eat and go to sleep.

* * *

Rachel and Santana woke up to a knock on the door. Santana got up and went to the door to see two men. "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you expecting anybody?"

"No." Rachel walks out of there room and to the door to see her dads."What are you doing here?"

"We are here because we want to know why you broke up with Finn?"

"Okay, first of all you can't just show up at my apartment unannounced and second of all I did not break up with Finn. He broke up with me at the train station. He said it was for my own good and that I didn't need him in my life. So, I moved on and I found the love of my life and her name is Santana Maria Lopez." Rachel said pointing to Santana.

They just looked at her in shock.

"So, now you can leave me alone and stay out of my life." Rachel then slammed the door in their faces and locked it. She went back to there room and laid down with tears in her eyes.

Santana was in shock that Rachel had just done that. Santana heard Rachel start to sob so she went in there room and spooned Rachel from behind.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update but, here is the 5 chapter hope you enjoy it and please review!


	7. I need help!

**Alright my viewers I need son=me help with my story. I don't have any more ideas for this story and i'm not going to end because I know you guys love it so PM me or put your ideas in the reviews. Thank You!**


	8. Meeting Santana's Parents

**Alright I have a idea for the next few chapter! Yeah, I will try to type while I'm in AA, but I can't make and promises because I'm writing a new story and I only have AA on Tues. Thurs. and Fri. and I have Color Guard Practice from 6-9 p.m. on Tues. and Thurs. So, I have a really busy schedule. But anyway here's chapter 6.**

* * *

Santana and Rachel were on the way to California to see Santana's parents. You could tell Rachel didn't like planes because they were literally sharing the same seat. Santana thought it was cute and funny. Santana chuckled. "You're so cute."

Rachel looked up confused. "How am I cute?"

"Is this your first time on a plane." Asked Santana.

"Yes." The plane moved and Rachel jumped on Santana's lap.

Santana was now cracking up."Babe, it's okay." Santana was surprised that she was really good with the take off. But when they land she was a mess and then she couldn't jump in Santana's lap because of the seat belt.

* * *

Santana and Rachel were outside getting there bags when Santana's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Santana this is your mom. I'm on my way...I got caught up in something if you know what I mean." Says Santana's mom in a way.

Santana knew what she was talking about and it made her face shrink up. "Eww, mom keep your sex life to yourself. We're gonna get some food while were waiting for you."

"You tell me about yours and okay."

"That's because you're my mom."

"But, Santi I don't want to know about you and your girlfriends sex life at all."

"Bye, mom." And with that Santana hung up the phone and looked over to Rachel to see her flushed. "Did you hear the conversation?"

"Yep the whole thing." Rachel wanted to know How old Santana mom was but she thought it would be rude so she just kept it to herself.

"She's 43 years old. I could tell you were wondering. Your physical expression tells it all."

Rachel blushed again. Rachel took Santana's hand and they walked to the food court.

* * *

About time they got done eating Santana's mom had called to say she was here. Rachel was a little nervous to meet Santana' s parent but, she would power through it. When they got outside Santana's mom was already had the trunk pupped.

The lady walked up to Santana and hugged her. Rachel could tell were Santana got her looks from. "Hi, mommy. This is my girlfriend Rachel." Santana says gesturing towards Rachel.

"So, you're the one that Santana won't shut up about. My name is Maribel Lopez. You can call me Maribel." Both Santana and Rachel blush as Maribel extends her hand.

Rachel shakes her hand says: "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Rachel puts on her beautiful smile that makes Santana gush.

Maribel gestures for them to follow her and Santana puts their stuff in the car since Maribel or Rachel didn't have a lot of arm strength. "So, how long are you girls staying.

"2 weeks." They say in unison. Maribel was surprised to see both of the girls on the same page.

They all got in the car and drove to Maribel's house in a awkward silence.

* * *

When they got to Maribel house. wasn't there so the girl took there stuff to their room. They unpack and went to see what Maribel was doing. When they got out there Maribel was on the phone talking to Mr. Lopez.

"When are you coming home? Santana brought her girlfriend with her and she is really sweet. I think she's a keeper." Maribel didn't know Santana and Rachel were behind her.

Maribel had turned around to see the girls and jumped. "Sorry." They said in unison again. They all laughed. It was quiet funny how they always say stuff at the same time.

"Bye." She hung up the phone. "Are you girls hungry?"

"No, we ate at the airport." Says Santana.

"Okay well I am going to go wash some clothes." They nod and go back to their room.

Rachel plops on the bed and closes her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rachel woke up at 4:00 A.M. She tried to get up but Santana had her arms around her. "Babe, let go." Rachel said quietly. Santana doesn't budge. Rachel picks up a pillow and hits Santana with it. Santana still doesn't budge so Rachel hits Santana with it constantly.

"Stop hitting me." Santana whines.

"I'm thirsty."

Santana gets up knowing that Rachel doesn't know what to do. They went went downstairs and Santana got Rachel something to drink. Rachel drank the water and they went back to their room. Santana was surprised that Rachel went right back to sleep.

* * *

Rachel woke up to a empty bed. She got up and went downstairs. When she got down there was saw Rachel and Maribel.

"Good Morning Sleepy head." Says Santana as she walks towards her girlfriend. "Do you know what time it is?" Rachel shakes her head. "It's 10 O'clock. Mom, where's dad?"

"Still sleep. I'll go get him." Maribel leaves the room.

Santana walks over to Rachel and gives her kisses. Santana wraps her arms around Rachel and hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck. They Begin to kisses passionately but they were interrupted when Maribel walked in.

"Ladies cool the PDA."

Both Ladies pull away blushing. "Sorry." Says Rachel.

"It's okay." Maribel turned around to see nobody. "Marco! Get your ass down here!" Maribel yells.

"I'm coming, geez." Says Marco. He walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi,my name is Marco Lopez. What' your name?"

"My name is Rachel Berry. It's nice to finally meet you." Rachel extends her hand and shakes Marco's hand.

"Maribel did you cook breakfast?"

"Yes, lets go eat."

They all walk to the table and eat like a happy family.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review!**


End file.
